ChloeCane
by A00227253
Summary: Chloe arrives at Genoa City and one night with Cane leads to an arranged marriage. Cane begins to fall in love with Chloe but will they get the chance to live happily ever after?


Chloe halted as she entered Canes' office. She felt her heart drop at the sight of Cane softly caressing Lily's cheek. She cleared her throat and Cane stepped away from Lily with a soft blush.

" You should really learn to knock Chloe." Cane uttered.

" I..did, you must have been too busy doing god knows what with Lily to hear." Chloe stopped herself. She always did it. If someone made her feel inferior, dismissed her, ignored her or hurt her, she became an instant bitch. She always did it even though all it did was make people dislike her and alienate her further. It had been only a couple of months since she arrived in Genoa city and she had managed to alienate almost everyone. Somehow she had managed to become friends with Lily. They spent so much time together at work they were forced to get along, Chloe supposed.

" I'll see you later?" Lily smiled sweetly at Cane and he nodded and kissed her.

Chloe watched as Lily left. She hated how Lily made her feel, like the daughter of a maid..which was really what she would always be. Chloe shrugged and took a deep breath turning to Cane.

" You should think of heading home Chloe, it's getting late." Cane stated his tone changing from sweet to distant.

" Yeah, I guess..unless you want to go over some of the magazine layouts or.." Chloe couldn't admit that the thought of heading home to be on her own wasn't exactly appealing. Her small apartment was still unfurnished and empty.

" You're becoming a bit of a workaholic Chloe." Cane stated glancing up from his report.

" I like what I do that's all." Chloe smiled. She didn't mind spending time with Cane either. She smiled sadly for an instant. Guys like Cane don't go for girls like me, chloe thought. No, they go for the tall, beautiful, perfect and annoyingly sweet Lily's . Still, if she could get some work done and spend time with Cane while doing it, why not?

Chloe stood at the corner of the beautiful large hall. Tonight, it was filled with beautiful people elegantly dressed. They looked untouchable. Chloe felt more insignificant than she ever had, even more so than she had in boarding school. She jumped as Cane appeared beside her and leaned in.

" Here." he handed her a martini and Chloe smiled thankfully.

" Thank you." She drank it quickly and Cane grinned.

" Seems like you've been hiding all night." Cane stated.

" Me? no, I guess I just wasn't in the mood to be here. Unlike your girlfriend. She seems to know just about everyone here." Chloe said.

" She's not my girlfriend, not anymore." Cane stated quickly finishing his drink.

Chloe frowned thinking she hadn't heard right at first.

" What happened?" Chloe asked. She gasped softly as Cane grabbed her elbow and led her to the balcony. Pushing her up against a cold wall Cane kissed her as Chloe struggled to think, to catch her breath. Her heart raced and she felt abandoned as he stepped back. He took a deep breath and stared at her.

" Do you want to get out of here?" Cane asked.

Chloe stared at the pregnancy test in shock, it had to be wrong, Her mind flashed back to the night she had spent with Cane. God, it wasn't wrong.

Chloe bumped into Lily as she was leaving the office.

" You're in a hurry, are you alright?" Lily asked. Chloe felt overwhelming guilt. Lily and Cane were together again. She had slept with the boyfriend of a friend. Lily hadn't done anything to hurt her. She was one of the few people in town who tolerated her and she had gone and done something utterly stupid. Cane had said they weren't together but Chloe knew she shouldn't have been so impulsive and stupid. What had she expected? that Cane would still want her after? She had felt so low the morning after when Cane just disappeared. He had acted as if nothing had happened and they had continued to work together even though Chloe had found it nearly impossible. It had been hard to watch Lily and Cane together before but now, it was too much. So Chloe decided to leave. She would have her baby, she would have a great career too and she was going to be fine. Chloe was determined to be fine.

" I am..." before she could finish her sentence Chloe felt herself slipping and her mind went blank.

" What happened?" Chloe opened her eyes slowly. The lights in the hospital room seemed too bright.

" You fainted." Lily stated. She looked pale and worried and upset. Chloe frowned.

" The doctor told me." Lily said. Chloe's heart dropped.

" Told you what?" Chloe asked panicking.

" You're pregnant Chloe. You're pregnant and the baby is Cane's isn't it?" Lily sobbed.

" No. Lily wait." Chloe yelled but Lily walked out. How had Lily found out? before Chloe knew it Cane strolled in.

" You were going to leave, did you really think you could just take off while you're carrying my child? you'll be lucky if you get to see this child when I'm through with you Chloe." He stormed out. Chloe's heart raced and the nurses barged in. What had just happened?


End file.
